corruption_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Set
Set was the Highborne brother of Isis and a character in the Corruption Chaos Universe Seer Canon-Birth of the Twins Set and his twin sister, Isis, were born shortly after Avatar's first defeat. Their parents were nobles of the Highborne; descended from a distant branch of the Pale King's family. Most of his childhood was spent with his sister, due to his people's strict practices on not talking with the Human slaves, and they grew very close as a result. They often practised Magic together, helping each other achieve their full potential. Seer Canon-Ascension Set was a young teen at the time the Pharaoh created the Ascendant's Realm. He travelled there with his sister and spent most of his teenage years studying and trying to perfect the art of White Magic. Seer Canon-The Fateful Meeting One day, Isis decided to ask her brother to accompany her on one of her secret visits to Egypt. After much persuasion, Set reluctantly agreed and the two travelled down below the clouds once more. Set was struck with a large sense of nostalgia for his once-homeland and turned out to be far more committed to exploring everything in the Human Villages than Isis was. Eventually, the two headed to the palace to meet with the Pharaoh who had always been friendly to them as children but were stopped at the gates by Nakht - now known as Necron, of the Shadowseers. Isis had always been known by the members of the palace guard and Necron was no exception so Set listened as the two talked about old times and what had changed. However, when Necron began speaking about the Shadowseers, Set began to have doubts. Seeing the shadows as something to be feared, he quickly said his goodbyes and retreated back above the clouds. Seer Canon-An Assassination Set still spent most of his time reading and practising White Magic, while his sister preferred a more offensive style. One day, while reading up on a new healing magic discovered in a far-off land, he was caught off guard by an attack from Assassin. Putting techniques and skills he'd learnt from sparring with Isis and the Weapons Master, he managed to dodge the strike and held his own in the ensuing fight for a short while but was quickly overpowered by Assassin's mastery of Poison Magic. He was left to rot and dissolve in his study as Assassin quickly made his escape. Set's Magic managed to keep himself alive just about long enough to speak one last time to Isis, wishing her luck in the future and telling her that he loved her. Set went on to become a Light Mage in Heaven. Abilities Q: Light Elemental. Set forges an Elemental out of the purest light that can attack units and deals bonus damage to buildings. Lasts until it is killed. W: Martyrdom. Passive. A percentage of the damage that would affect allied heroes around Set is redirected to him as Pure Damage, leaving the allies unaffected. E: Pure Heart. Passive. Set’s spiritual and arcane knowledge are second to none, granting him bonus resistance to Pure Damage. R: Life Geyser. Summons a large spiritual fountain in front of Set, granting heavily increased health and mana regeneration to all who stand in it. Regeneration is increased based on proximity to the centre, closer gives more regeneration. Category:Seer